


Renunciar

by Yorunotenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No seguiría siendo su muñeca. Ni suya, ni de nadie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renunciar

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta inspirada en esta imagen: http://i51.tinypic.com/2qle9w3.jpg

Recorrió los largos pasillos de aquella mansión derruida por las decenas de años que iba sumando. El sonido de sus tacones al pisar los mosaicos hacía eco en el lugar, retumbando mayormente dentro de las habitaciones que se encontraban a ambos lados con sus puertas de madera abiertas de par en par.

Al final del pasillo había otra puerta de madera pero, a diferencia de las demás, ésta estaba completamente labrada en estilo gótico y pintada de gris hielo, con los rebordes en un gris plomo que le daba un aire frío y misterioso.

Sacó una llave de metal, larga y con el extremo igualmente labrado, que utilizó para abrir aquella puerta. Al costado de la misma, por el lado de adentro, había una llave de luz que servía para encender una pequeña lamparita ubicada justo al centro de la habitación, tan pálida que apenas se llegaban a distinguir las siluetas de lo que había dentro.

Decenas de sábanas blancas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo ocultaban todo lo que había allí dentro.

Siguió caminando en línea recta, sin desviarse ni tropezar con nada, hasta que sus pasos se vieron detenidos. Entre su cuerpo y la pared había una tela blanca que no tardó en quitar, descubriendo lo que esta ocultaba.

Un espejo muy antiguo apareció frente a sí. Tenía forma ovalada y su marco, de metal plateado, se veía totalmente desmerecido por los años que cargaba. Presentaba varias fisuras y estaba herrumbrado, pero el vidrio se veía perfecto, sin grietas ni roturas, pareciendo no pertenecer al recuadro que lo portaba.

Sobre él caían infinidad de telarañas que habían sido tejidas desde decenas de años atrás y nunca se limpiaron. Y en frente, sobre la mesa que lo sostenía, se ubicaban media docena de velones de diferentes tamaños que se encargó de encender con parsimoniosa lentitud.

Gracias a la nueva iluminación por fin pudo verse reflejada en el espejo. Con sus cabellos castaños y ligeramente ondulados atados en un rodete, una gargantilla blanca con una cruz colgando sobre su pecho, el vestido blanco entallado de estilo barroco y el abanico en mano tan delicado, haciendo juego con el resto del atuendo.

Había esperado desde pequeña por el día en que entraría a la iglesia, enfundada en un hermoso vestido de novia mientras caminaba rumbo a su príncipe… pero sus sueños se habían hecho añicos meses atrás. Un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia, con un hombre que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sediento de su cuerpo pero sin un mínimo de delicadeza para con su persona.

Por casi dos meses había soportado su inmundo trato. El despertar todos los días al lado de una persona que le provocaba la mayor repulsión que en su vida había experimentado. Sin embargo, eso no ocurriría por más tiempo; esa misma noche lo había decidido.

Tomó entre sus manos uno de los velones que descansaba sobre el buró y lo arrojó hacia atrás, volviendo a fijarse en el espejo. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla, dejando un delgado camino negro al llevarse consigo parte del maquillaje, atravesando la curva que tenía perfectamente marcada sobre su pómulo superior, y abrió el abanico, posándolo a la altura de su abdomen.

Al instante el fuego comenzó a extenderse por el largo pasillo, avivado por el combustible con que lo había cubierto. Un humo denso y negro comenzó a subir, ocultando todo aquello que había detrás suyo y algunas chispas se dejaron notar en el vidrio, opacadas por el hollín.

No seguiría siendo su muñeca. Ni suya, ni de nadie. El fuego no tardaría en extenderse por toda la casa, llevándose su vida con él. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso; después de todo la muerte no podía ser peor que el infierno que estaba sufriendo en vida, ¿verdad?


End file.
